Sudden Shock
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: I can be cruel, I can be mean, and I can be sadistic, but that's not only because I don't have a heart. It's because I remember how much it hurt to have one.


A cloudy day, not a patch of blue sky visible to the eye. Hollow Bastion was quieter than usual thanks to this depressing weather; everyone was inside their stores or homes, waiting for the approaching storm to pass.

Well, everyone except a certain blonde haired woman in a black cloak. She was easily noticeable for her hair, slick back with twin antennae-like strands of hair on either side of her head. Cute on the outside, but as anyone else in Organization XIII would let you know, she was hideous on the inside. Not that she'd really care what her comrades thought of her, Larxene did like being the center of attention sometimes.

Why she was in Hollow Bastion was up for debate, but Larxene came to the conclusion that since wasn't on any important missions at the moment the Superior allowed her to have some free time. She enjoyed having her own time a lot, she wasn't lazy, she just didn't like how often she had to get her hands dirty. All work and no play was not a phrase she took to heart. If she had one that is.

"Speaking of which…" The thought of the Superior also brought to Larxene's mind the mission of the Organization. They were to gather hearts for Kingdom Hearts, and once it is completed each member of the group would get a heart of their own. Replace the one they had lost in their previous life. While everyone was seemingly for this mission, Larxene was the only one who wasn't optimistic, or even enthusiastic about getting a heart. She couldn't remember why, her memories (even her original name) were erased after she became a Nobody, but something told her that getting a heart was just going to be a painful experience, nothing she's want to have happen to her again.

So, walking around this quiet world was part of her 'me' time. The place was dominated by a large castle in the horizon, where the great Ansem the Wise had once called home. Then it was used by a witch named Maleficent a while ago before she mysteriously disappeared. Ever since she left the town had returned to normal, and people had started to return to inhabit it. However, there was still the danger of the Heartless, and even Larxene knew she had to be careful, since Heartless attacked even Nobodies like herself without provocation.

She tried to hide her worry about those creatures behind a veil of arrogance, "They can't even touch me, so why should I worry about the measly little Heartless?"

The light tapping hitting the wooden roofs of the houses around her started quickly, and then the rain followed close behind. Larxene sighed, putting her hood up an her walk nearly turned into a jog as she reached the nearest form of shelter. She got under a wide archway that led to the marketplace. She was angry with the weather, but more upset over her own luck, "Just my luck to come here when a storm starts—"

She kept her hood up and she heard another set of footsteps from the far end of the archway. She turned her head and saw not one but two people, a man and a woman standing there, laughing. They were wet as Larxene was, must have got caught in the sudden downpour as well. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to notice the Nobody standing in the shadows just feet from where they were standing.

"Oh, dear, I can't believe the rain came that quickly," said the man, giving his coat to the woman in an attempt to keep her warm. The woman appreciated it, and Larxene noticed that she was a blonde as well, with hair that reached her shoulders.

"Thank you Peter," she said, putting the coat over her shoulders. She had a smile on her little face, one that hid the fact that she was still shivering in the cold. She seemed to be trying to hide it for the sake of the man she was with, something Larxene found oddly familiar.

"I'm so sorry I didn't bring an umbrella, that was stupid of me giving the way the sky today," Peter said, his face appearing really sad. That sad look changed to one of calm when the girl suddenly hooked her arm with his that smile still on her face.

"You know, it might have been a blessing in disguise, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to get this close with you," she said, and Peter returned her smile.

Peter nodded once, "Yeah, you're right."

The two lovers being so clingy was starting to get on Larxene's nerves, but she kept her look of disgust hidden behind her hood and she started to walk away. She got out into the rain, intending to find a place to return to the Castle That Never Was—

"I love you Elena."

Upon hearing that name, Larxene stopped dead in her tracks, and then she felt a hard jab in her chest like someone had rammed a dagger into her. "Gah!" She fell to a knee, and the Savage Nymph couldn't explain what was happening to her all of a sudden. She found it hard to breathe for a few seconds, but after a few big breaths and keeping herself from shouting in agony, she slowly regained her composure but was obviously shaken by what just happened.

"What was that…?" Larxene asked herself, still on one knee.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?"

The girl, Elena, stood over Larxene, arm in arm with Peter, both appearing worried about her, even though they knew nothing about the woman they were talking to. Elena offered her hand to the fallen Nymph, and that smile, the one that Larxene found utterly sweet and despicable was greeting her.

Larxene wouldn't have it though. _Screw it…_ Larxene raised her arm like she was going to accept the woman's kind gesture but instead, her kunai knives formed between her fingers in a quick discharge of electricity.

The two jumped back a step or two and gasped in surprise before Larxene got back on her feet, she turned her head to face them, and her glare was easily seen despite her hood still on her head, "I don't care for your kindness. Leave me alone!"

The two stepped back further, and Larxene summoned a portal of darkness behind her. She would be breaking rules today, but she just had to get away from this place. She stepped through the portal, leaving the two lovers standing in the rain.

Larxene found herself back in The World That Never Was, at the gates of the Castle, and Larxene removed the hood from on her head. In her mind, Larxene had just experienced what it might be like to have a heart, to have a name again. "If that pain is what having a heart is like…I don't want one. Ever."


End file.
